Bleach: Dark Age
by FanWriter2400
Summary: A tragedy happened in soul society during the thousand year blood war, the last of the hope was lost. but the survivors try to fight back, but can they win. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

SOUL SOCIETY,

 _There was once a time when soul society was known as the place where souls can rest, soul reapers are trained and so on. But today, the place is nothing, the grassy mountains are now deep craters, the fresh air now carries darkness. This all happened that day, when soul society lost their hope at the hands of the almighty._

It was a soul reaper, scribbling in a diary. The soul reaper's appearance was bad, messy long hair covering the face and wounds and bandages all over the soul reaper's hands and feet. Suddenly a man dressed in white appeared and started to scream.

"You, what are you doing here"

The soul reaper ran away, but dropped the diary.

"Hmphh, another pesky soul reaper" the man said as he picked up the diary

"What is this" he thought, puzzled

He opened it and found a name written on it, probably of that soul reaper.

The name of the soul reaper was Rukia Kuchiki.


	2. Despair

**CHAPTER 1- DESPAIR**

SOUL SOCIETY,

The souls in the outer area of the soul society were sulking, they were not allowed inside the gates until they swore loyalty to the ruler, or enter as intruders and imprisoned if caught. They did not want this, it all happened "that day" which led to their despair.

INSIDE THE GATES, THE RULER'S PALACE

Many souls dressed in robes were standing, most of them were not happy. Then there were them, the people in white uniform, sitting near their ruler. The ruler was dressed in a black robe, his hair covering his eyes and a long mustache. A man stood in front of him, a diary in his hands. The man spoke to the ruler.

"Lord Yhwach, I spotted another of those pesky soul reaper, they have intruded our gates."

Yhwach grunted, then said" Damm, those intruders, I am issuing a new order, when you see them, kill them."

The people dressed in white cheered, but most of those in robes were not happy, they wanted to be free from Yhwach, he didn't know how to rule. Their only hopes were the intruders, who could overthrow Yhwach.

"One second, My Majesty" The man spoke," The Soul Reaper dropped this diary; the name in it says Rukia Kuchiki"

Yhwach grunted again and said" Rukia Kuchiki, that means the intruders are his friends, don't kill them, bring them to me, I will punish them myself"

The whole room burst into cheers (except the souls in robes)

THE HIDEOUT,

"I managed to escape with my life" Rukia said as she appeared down some stairs

"That's Nice" said a man, his arms were covered in bruises and had long red hair tied together, he was Renji Abarai

Rukia looked around the room and saw the other revolutionaries; they include Toshiro Hitsuyaga, Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez, Byakuya Kuchiki, Yasutaro Sado, Urahara Kisuke, Youruichi, Nel, Ginjo and Kukkaku Shiba.

Rukia took out a pouch from her pocket, it contained medicines, she took them to one corner of the room which was covered by a curtain, she went inside and there was Inoue Orihime, lying on a bed, her hands were covered in bandages but some blood still came out of them, Rukia sat next to Orihime.

"Here, take some medicine, you have to recover fast" Rukia said

"Thank you, Kuchiki San" Inoue replied

Rukia smiled at the girl and left, Orihime closed her eyes and had a dream, of that day.

3 YEARS AGO, SOUL KING'S PALACE

Orihime couldn't believe her eyes, Yhwach had drained Ichigo's Powers and attacked him, she came closer to the orange haired hero, and he was laying still, a hole in the middle of his chest. She tried to heal him, tears rolled down her cheeks. She thought" _This can't be, Kurosaki Kun can't die, please wake up, just like you did when you fought ulquiorra, get up, kurosaki kun, get up"_ Suddenly, Yhwach was visible again, he was standing in front of the girl. "Pesky Girl" He said and attacked Orihime, he took Ichigo's fallen blade and threw it towards Orihime, she tried to stop it, but all it did was damage her hands, she gasped in pain as Yhwach attacked her again, this time he dealt a blow at her right leg, she gasped in pain and fell, the next thing she knew that her right leg was destroyed. Yhwach laughed" Now, Soul Society is mine" and left. Orihime started to shout" Stop"

PRESENT DAY,

Inoue woke up, sweat strolling down her, she was scared, all that happened that day changed everything. _Kurosaki Kun, she thought, why did you leave us._

Rukia's Diary (The other one)

 _It's been three years since Yhwach killed Ichigo and took over, he changed everything, the three worlds, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and Living World became one. Most of the people became souls and were captured by Yhwach._

She stopped writing when another member showed up; this one had his right hand bandaged with a bow in his other.

"How did it go" Rukia asked him" Ishida"


	3. The Invasion Begins

**CHAPTER 2- THE INVASION BEGINS**

Uryu Ishida walked inside as the revolutionaries were looking at him. "What happened" Ganju asked

"Yhwach has issued an order to capture us" Ishida said, due to him being a quincy, he was able to sneak in the palace.

Rukia sighed, now Yhwach was going to kill them, but they have to stop him. She gazed at her allies, none of them looked surprised about the order, they have to start their attack soon.

"The three worlds did merge, but not completely" Urahara said" Soul Society, The Living World and Hueco Mundo still have borders that resisted the change, they just joined by spiritual powers"

They knew what Urahara meant, they have to conquer the Hueco Mundo and Living World territory in order to defeat Yhwach.

"So" Grimmjow asked" Where are we going, I will say Hueco Mundo is good, as the other arracncars can help us, but the living world is the largest"

"Heuco Mundo" Urahara said" We will go to Heuco Mundo, and recruit your arrancar friends, then we will go and regain the living world, start the preparations"

"Yes Sir" the revolutionaries said.

HEUCO MUNDO, TWO WEEKS LATER (RUKIA'S POINT OF VIEW)

We finally arrived at heuco mundo, we were wearing quincy hooded robes, that we stole from some quincies we beat up. I wouldn't be surprised if we were greeted by a mob of angry soldiers with bow and arrows. I mean, we did hide them but it wouldn't be long before Yhwach finds out. We have already split into three groups, one group, consisting of Ganju, Chad, Hitsuyaga and Kukkaku were back in the walls, along with an injured orihime, guarding the hideout. The second group, consisting of Brother Byakuya, Nel, Urahara and Renji, were looking at the borders, ready to counterattack if third group, consisting of me. Ishida, Grimmjow and Youruichi were ready to invade the castle and take over heuco mundo. According to Grimmjow, he built a secret passage leading to the store room, in order it was ever needed.

I shuddered at the fact that how much dirty the place would be, not being cleaned for three years, in a store room where anyone hardly goes. I thought that Grimmjow might never had the passage cleaned

" _I need to focus" I scolded myself" This is the only chance we will get_

Their big chance was right in front of them. The arrancars were in an underground prison. Grimmjow said that the only way to the underground prison was through a secret staircase in the throne room. She finally said" so, shall we begin"

Ishida didn't speak a word, which was not surprising, he didn't talk half the time, except for mission reports. I know he didn't speak much even before, so I said kept quiet. Finally, Grimmjow said-

"Yes, let's go, I hope that those pesky quin- I bet Grimmjow was going to say quincies, but he stopped in his tracks when he found ishida staring at him, "What, okay, white boy, I hope those pesky villains would not be ready for a surprise attack" he grunted

We made our way to the castle's backside, avoiding the quincies, who, by the way, didn't have a good security, most of them were slacking. When we reached the back, Grimmjow said" Here we are", he pointed at a wall, it seemed okay, but Youruichi went ahead and examined it, "I see, the secret passage is hidden in the wall". That confused me, so I went ahead myself, Ishida followed. "What do you mean" I asked Youruichi, she pointed at a specific area, sure enough, not only it seemed different, it was large enough to fit a person in it. Grimmjow came forward.

"What is this" I asked him. "Well" he replied" when Aizen was defeated, I destroyed this specific area, and made an entrance, but I had to hide it, so I used this portion as a fake. I could pull out the middle brick and push this thing, and the area will be open"

Grimmjow pulled the brick and pushed the wall, I hesitated, _What if one of the quincies has already found this opening, they are not that dumb._ But I managed to gather up my courage. _I have to calm down, if they had already found this opening, they wpuld have demolished it, but it is here._ But I still had a little doubt, _what if this was a part of Yhwach's plan, to let us enter and then capture us,_

I thought what Ichigo would do, sure enough, he would not care about the danger and face the quincies without hesitating a bit. _I have to do it, not for only me, but for soul society, for the souls that want to be free from yhwach's rule._

We marched forward, and grimmjow closed the opening the same way he opened it, but from inside. We hid next to a door, grimmjow was right, this place was not used that much. We could hear the quincies say"Lord Yhwach has issued an order to capture those intruders. The second said" Really, are you sure they are not hiding inside the walls, like someplace underground", The third said"Lord Yhwach thought so, too, and he is currently looking for the place underground where they could be hiding". I shivered, sure enough, the hideout was not underground, but still, if they found that place, then everything will be over, they could not sneak in soul society anymore, they were not concerned about it so far, as none of the quincies might have imagined their hideout is there, but still." Oh, leave it" the fourth one said" No one can fool the almighty lord yhwach, he will find them and destroy them"

I wanted to jump out and hit all of them, but we have to free the arrancars without blowing our cover. "Do you know who is in charge". Grimmjow grunted and said" No clue, the sternritters are dead, except for the white boy". Ishida didn't say anything, but I felt that he still regretted the fact that he joined the sternritters, even though he helped us in the end. We waited for the quincies to look away, and attacked them, before they could say a thing, we knocked them out and took their badges, we pinned them on the quincy robes and marched straight in the palace. I hesitated a bit, as I didn't want to know what will happen. These badges would save us as they will know think that we are appointed here, but the other group doesn't have these badges, if they get caught, then, I tried not to imagine it, and when we passed the cafeteria, I could hear gossiping, they were talking about a soul reaper who has sneaked in heuco mundo. I gulped, what if they found the first group, no. Nel was an arrancar, and they were talking about a single soul reaper, not three of them. I eavesdropped. They were saying that

"Really, any information about this so called soul reaper"

"Yes, Lord Yhwach has identified him, as far as I heard, he is some guy named Isshin"

* * *

 _Hey Everyone,a little announcement- in the prologue and first chapter, I used a third person's point of view, but starting from this chapter, i am going with the characters point of view. so I hope you enjoy._


	4. Meeting

**CHAPTER 3- MEETING**

HEUCO MUNDO BORDERS (RENJI'S POINT OF VIEW)

The last thing I wanted was to be pinned down by a couple of quincies, an arrow near my throat and my soul cutter in a ditch.

Everything was going fine, nothing happened, no quincies were in sight, only ditches, formed when Yhwach landed an attack on Heuco Mundo before the war. I remember Nel talking about it, how they were living in peace, and Yhwach and the quincies came. I know how much exciting would it have been if I was in the sneak team, not in the look out team, but hey, no one asked me. I yawned and looked over for the other members, Byakuya and Urahara were standing with attention, observing every area just to make sure if a quincy came in sight. I was like that too in the beginning, and so was Nel. Now she was roaming around, jumping in the ditch in her child form and coming out in her adult form.

 _The others might have already sneaked in, I thought_

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed through a distance, hitting Captain Byakuya in the right arm. We took out our soul cutters and charged towards the quincies when they came in sight.

We began to slash the quincies appearing in front of us, but a wave of arrows were still coming from a distance. _Damm quincies, I cursed, they are using long range as an advantage._ I was screaming at the top of my lungs" DIE, YOU SCUMS". I peeked and saw Captain Byakuya, making his way with one arm, Urahara was dodging the arrows, and Nel was using cero to destroy most of the arrows, and the enemies. We thought we are ready for any challenge, we could all probably defeat Yhwach.

Wrong Move, an arrow hit me this time in the right thigh as I fell. I was surrounded by a group of quincies. They were ready to impale more arrows in me.

"BAN-KAI" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, releasing my bankai.

The sudden release of energy caused the quincies to back away, giving me enough time to stomp them. I ran at the top speed. Using my trusty bankai, I made the way. The quincies were falling, but I know I need to concentrate.

 _Don't get overjoyed, until these scums are down. I scolded myself, the second last thing I should have done._

A guy in white cape and bigger spiritual power was standing, probably the leader. I launched myself towards him, he aimed his arrow at the same time. My soul cutter deflected the arrows as I headed towards the quincy leader.

Then, suddenly, he was cloaked in dark energy. I flinched as I recognized that energy, it belonged to Yhwach, but, how?

The quincy appeared before me, before I knew it, he sent me crashing in a ditch. My soul cutter slipped from my hand in the crash. When I tried to pick it up, the quincy appeared in front of me. When I tried to pick up my soul cutter, he punched me in the gut so hard, I coughed blood. He then lifted me with one hand and threw me out of the ditch. As I was groaning while holding my gut, he flew up and then landed on me with such force that I coughed up more blood. He drew his bow and aimed the arrow at me, the arrow was near my throat.

"How" I managed to say" How in the worlds do you have Yhwach's powers"

A cruel smile appeared on his face, he stared at me with his cold eyes, then spoke" I am one of the chosen ones. The one who have a portion of lord yhwach's strength"

I shivered, people with yhwach's strength.

"How many of you are there" I asked

"Oh, so you wish to know" he replied" well, you will vanish soon enough, so no problem. There are 4 of us, Lord Yhwach gave us a portion of his powers, as I said before. Oh yeah, by the way, I am the weakest of the 4.

I felt like the soul kings palace had collapsed at my head, _3 more, I thought, and he is the weakest, and then there is Yhwach._

I looked at the side, I was horrified at what I saw, Captain Byakuya was down, Urahara was gravely injured and Nel looked like she would collapse any second.

"Good Bye, Soul Reaper" The quincy raised his bow and was about to shoot the arrow straight in my brain. I closed my eyes.

 _Goodbye, everyone, Rukia, Captain, Everyone in soul society, and I will meet you soon, Ichigo, I hope so._

I don't know how, but I heard a yell-

"GETSUGA TENSHOU"

I opened my eyes and saw that the quincy had been killed, split into half. I looked back and saw the other quincies down, my teammates were worn out, but at least they were alive. Then I remembered what I heard. A little thought crossed my mind. _Ichigo, I thought, no, Ichigo is gone, dead._

I saw the one who did it, a man wearing shinigami robes with black spiky hair, black eyes and a well trimmed beard was standing, a soul cutter in his hands. I knew who it was, but the words didn't come out of my mouth, I was simply to surprised to be happy.

"Kurosaki" Urahara finally said" Isshin Kurosaki"

The old man smiled and said" Hey people, missed me?


	5. Potential

**CHAPTER 4- POTENTIAL**

INSIDE THE QUINCY'S CASTLE, HEUCO MUNDO( ISHIDA'S POINT OF VIEW)

It had been shocking enough that we made it inside the palace without getting caught, what was more shocking was the news that kurosaki's old man has invaded Heuco Mundo too. What's even more shocking that after years of training, I am currently tied upside down with a bunch of hungry rogue hollows trying to feed on me.

How do I start, when Rukia told us about the news she got from eavesdropping on those other quinces, I don't know why, but I had a little hope that my old man would be alive too. Everyone keeps on trying to comfort me by saying that it wasn't my fault about what happened three years ago. But I blame myself, only if I reached their on time and helped kurosaki, maybe everything would have been different. Everyone would have led a happy life, not running away from Yhwach.

All these past three years, I am fighting with them against those who can be said are, my people, because I know that it had been my fault of joining them in their greedy desires. I want to end this suffering, by destroying Yhwach and leading the three worlds to freedom once again, even if it costs me my life.

Back on where I was, we were walking down the palace corridors, Youruichi and Grimmjow were acting like this is their territory, but I know it isn't, yet. We marched down the hallway, when my fears came true.

A man in a white cape stood on the side, a badge on pinned on his shirt, saying "Dark Officer". I didn't quite understand what it meant, but it didn't have a nice tone to it. We tried our best to march past him without getting in any trouble. But, looking back at all the past experiences, I know that we are not so lucky, still, we gave it a shot. We casually began to move forward, I told the others we should salute him while passing him, which didn't make them happy, but that was the only way NOT to look suspicious.

When we passed him, we saluted him. "Stop" he said, and came forward" You don't seem to address me in the right manner, if you are appointed here, you should know"

I glanced at Rukia, who was standing right next to me. The expression on her face read- Uh-oh.

"Sir, we are new here" Yuouruichi managed to say. The officer raised his eyebrows and took a look at the badges.

"2 Years in Service" he said"Elite soldier rank, and you are new here"."Sir" Rukia interrupted" We have recently been transferred today"

"From which place" The man asked

"Soul Society" Rukia replied

"I see, well" then man started to speak" if that's the case, I shall allow you to leave-.

I felt relieved, until the man roared- "AS IF, DO YOU THINK I AM A FOOL"  
He moved so quickly, he had taken down grimmjow before we could do anything.

"You cannot fool me, intruders" He said as he released black energy. I knew what it was, Yhwach's energy.

"I am the fastest of the four" he said, and in a blink of eye took down Youruichi. She was the fastest in the four of us, but now she was down. I attacked and missed, I heard Rukia's scream and when I turned, she was down too, I closed my eyes and let my instincts work for me. I grabbed an arrow and stabbed something." Nice" the man said, I had managed to stab him in his left hand as he was about to punch me, even though it was accidental, it was helpful. I tried to punch him myself, but he disappeared in a flash. He appeared behind me and I felt a jolt of electricity passing through my body. I now know that he had some special kind of electric powers. But I was down ,too.

So, back on the start, I woke up and was hanging upside down, with a bunch of hungry rogue hollows trying to eat me, they were trying to trace the walls and eat me up. I saw the others next to me, they were tied up and hanging upside down, too.

"DAMMIT" I cursed, the man said that he was fastest of the four. That means there were 3 more. They had the same aura as Yhwach had, that means that Yhwach gave them some extract of his power?

But I have better things to deal with, think fast, or get eaten by a bunch of hungry hollows. The Dark Officer looked at me, smiling. A chill went down my spine.

 _Why am I afraid, I thought, does this mean I fear Yhwach._

"Lower them" the dark officer said, and I knew what he meant, lower the chains and have us eaten.

"Oh really" I managed to say," you think you can kill us, we have friends that will defeat you"

The Man smiled" Poor Boy, we have tracked down your hideout"

OK, that was unexpected, I shivered, how, I mean, yes it was a place beyond Yhwach's imagination, but…

"How" I spoke

"Well" he said" the dead man should know, shouldn't he, the one with the tracking skills in the four hunted your base, he has already began his invasion there"

"What" I yelled

"Chatting time over, Uryu Ishida" the man said" You could have served us, lived a long life, but you chose to rebel us, so die, as a traitor of your people"

At that moment, an arrow whizzed through the air and landed inside the pit, then, boom, a huge explosion and the hollows were wiped out.

The Dark Officer didn't have enough time, another arrow whizzed and hit his leg, he gasped in pain and fell on his knees.

The chains began to lower themselves, but out of the pit. More arrows hit the chains and we dropped free.

I looked over and saw the man who did it, and, I don't know why, I felt happy.

"Dad" I said

My old man was standing on the other side, his quincy bow on his arm.

"I am here to join the game" he said

* * *

HEY GUYS, I KNOW THAT ISHIDA'S PERSONALITY IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT IN THIS

BUT I MADE IT LOOK LIKE THAT HE CHANGED AFTER THE WAR AND BECAME MORE CARING

SO, ANYWAYS, NEXT CHAPTER, HITSUYAGA'S POINT OF VIEW


	6. Attack

**CHAPTER 5- ATTACK**

 **HITSUYAGA'S POINT OF VIEW**

THE BASE

The last thing on my 'what could happen' list was that Yhwach's forces will find us. So far, for the last three years, our base was well hid. They didn't even know we had created a secret base in the soul king's palace. Three years ago, Urahara found out about this secret bunker inside the king's palace, under the palace's main ground. We have hid there well.

So, how do I start, everything was going good, I was sitting near the gates with Chad and Ganju, Kukkaku was behind the curtains with Orihime, who was passed out again.

I grabbed my soul cutter, my Hyorinmaru, three years ago, when I arrived at the palace and saw Kurosaki's bloody body on the ground, I charged towards Yhwach.

Reckless move, I know, I lost against him, my soul cutter was nearly destroyed, the edges of the blade are imperfect now, but the soul cutter is still in action.

I looked at my reflection in the clean blade, three years, for three years I have been training hard to defeat him, to defeat Yhwach.

Ganju yawned

"Nothing is happening" he said "Is it necessary to guard these doors, why can't we sit around and chill, you know, Yhwach is never going to find this place"

He did have a point, but I don't want to take chances, and I know neither do the others.

"Listen, Ganju" Chad said "I know that Yhwach hasn't been able to find this place, everybody does, but we should not underestimate him, one day he will know about this place"

And that day was today

As Ganju opened his mouth to say something.

BOOM

The door blasted, the three of us fell on the ground. Three figures came into view.

"Well, well" A man in a white cape entered, his face had a pleased expression. "Finally, after those damn three years, I found your blasted hideout" He said as he observed everything, he stopped and kept staring at the other room, covered by the curtains.

"Men" he said "Go in there"

More soldiers entered and began to move to the curtains

"STOP" Chad yelled and unleashed his fullbringer powers. He punched the first five together and proceeded towards the others.

"Tch, Tch" the man shook his head, now I could see his badge read "Dark Officer".

And then, he was covered in dark energy, I shivered, that was Yhwach's spiritual power.

"Shall we start" he said, smirking, and jumped towards Chad and punched him in the gut.

I didn't do anything, stunned as the other quincies were about to cuff me up. I got back to my senses and kicked the one handcuffing me in the jaw. I removed the handcuffs and got my soul cutter, I glanced and saw Chad losing.

"BAN-KAI" I screamed and attacked the quincies.

Everything was doing fine, I had wiped out most of those damn minions and turned, what I saw, well, Chad had lost, he was on the ground, and the man was moving towards the other room. Ganju was trying to stop him from entering the room. He simply punched him and knocked him out.

"What do we have here" he said with an evil smile on his face.

And, without thinking, I launched myself towards him.

"I WILL WIPE THAT SMILE OF YOUR FACE" I yelled

He turned and dodged my blade, I attacked him and we both got into a duel.

I kept slashing, trying to critically hurt him, but he kept on dodging. Sometimes he would jump out of the way, sometimes he would use an arrow to counter the strike, in short, this man was being a pain.

Irritated, I lunged forward and slashed, he used an arrow yet again, and I threw my soul cutter and kicked him in the gut.

He gasped, I took my soul cutter and slashed, he dodged, but the tip of my blade slashed his left eye.

"Gaah" he yelled as the place which used to be his left eye was bleeding, the dark aura had disappeared.

"Damn you, soul reaper, I lost my concentration and my powers due to that" he cursed and tried to grab his bow, and I stabbed him in the chest

"RYUSENKA" I yelled, and he froze.

I turned, Chad was still out cold, Ganju was clutching his chest, and Kukkaku had appeared in the room and was sitting next to him, Orihime seemed to have woken up.

I turned to the Frozen Dark Officer again

 _So it is like that, I thought, Yhwach has given some of his lackeys his powers, and they have to concentrate to activate them. When I slashed his eye, his concentration broke._

"Shatter" I simply said, waiting for the ice to shatter and destroy the damned villain

It didn't, the ice didn't break, at all. Instead the dark aura of his returned.

His laugh echoed through the ice, and some words too.

"Say goodbye to your hideout, soul reaper, this blast will be the best one.

I turned and yelled 'RUN'.

It exploded and everything went dark.


	7. Series Discontinued

**SERIES DISCONTINUED**

 _HEY READERS_

 _SO, I HAVE LOST THE INTEREST TO WRITE BLEACH: DARK AGE, AND I AM DISCONTINUING THE SERIES._

 _I WILL TELL YOU WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN, BASICALLY,YHWACH WOULD GO TO HEUCO MUNDO. THEN THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE LAST DARK OFFICER, WHO WOULD THE BLOODTHIRSTY ONE, AND WOULD KILL GRIMMJOW AND NEL, BUT WILL BE KILLED BY URAHARA. ISSHIN, BYAKUYA AND HITSUYAGA( WHO WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO SURVIVED THE BLAST) GO TO SOUL SOCIETY AND FIGHT THOUSANDS OF QUINCIES, WHERE ISSHIN USES THE FINAL GETSUGA TENSHOU AND DEFEAT MOST OF THEM, BUT WOULD LOSE HIS POWERS AND WOULD BE KILLED BY A STRAY ARROW. THEN THE GROUP AT THE PALACE WILL FIGHT YHWACH, IN WHICH RYUKEN WILL TEMPORARILY STOP YHWACH'S POWERS, AND URYU WILL USE AN ARROW, WHICH TAKES THE USER'S SPIRITUAL ENERGY, AND KILLS YHWACH. BUT BECAUSE OF USING SO MUCH SPIRITUAL ENERGY AND BY THE WOUNDS HE GOT EARLIER, HE DIES._

 _THEN, YEARS LATER, THE THREE WORLDS ARE AT PEACE. THE ONES WHO LIVED IN THE LIVING WORLD PRIOR TO THEIR DEATH MOVE THERE AGAIN, WHEREAS A MONUMENT HAS BEEN BUILT IN SOUL SOCIETY FOR THOSE WHO DIED IN THE FIGHT (IT HAS GRIMMJOW, NEL AND THE OTHER ARRANCARS NAME TOO) AS THEIR SOULS HAVE DISAPPEARED._

 _SO, THAT'S IT_

 _PEACE OUT_


End file.
